


Proverbs 13:5

by confines



Series: Mary Lou Barebone's A+ Parenting [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug (but he doesn't get one in this fic), Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Religious Guilt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confines/pseuds/confines
Summary: A good person hates deceit,but those who are evilcause shame and disgrace.-Proverbs 13:5





	

Credence does not flinch when she whips the belt over his palms. He has long since become accustomed to tamping down his reactions to pain. He wishes the same could be said for his reactions to loss.

Ma had found the coat Mr. Graves had given him. It wasn't a particularly nice coat, it was second-hand and carefully selected for the specific purpose of not looking too valuable, too much like a physical manifestation of vanity. It wasn't particularly nice, objectively speaking, but it was a gift and it was _his_ , it had been chosen by Mr. Graves with Credence in mind. Credence couldn't recall the last time that someone had given him something. Not for the church, not for his mother, for _him_.

He had succeeded in not betraying his emotions when she had pulled it from where it had been crushed in between his mattress and the floor of his cramped bedroom. However, he'd failed to suppress a choked sob when she had carried it downstairs and thrown it into the hearth.

Ma had gripped his jaw and shaken him roughly, asking, “What have I told you about crying, you foul creature?”

When she had ceased shaking him, he stumbled over the words that she had beaten into him time and time again: “I-It's m-manipulative and manipulation is a s-sin.”

She did not have to ask him what was to be done about sinners. Despite the shakiness of his voice, his hands were steady as a surgeon's as he unfastened his belt.


End file.
